1. Field
The disclosure generally relates to the field of video processing, and in particular to the field of selectively processing videos containing third-party content.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video server allows users to upload videos, which other users may watch using client devices to access the videos hosted on the video server. However, some users may upload content that contains content created by others, and to which the uploading user does not have content rights. When an uploading user combines this third-party content with original content into a single video, the presence of the original content in the combined video complicates the determination of whether the uploaded video contains third-party content.